Ultrasound is a set of audio frequencies beyond the range of human hearing, defined to be 20 kHz and above. However, most people cannot hear sounds above 18 kHz. Every day use of ultrasonic frequencies (or frequencies higher than most people can hear) is underutilized. For example, while most smartphones have the capability to play ultrasonic frequencies, they are not typically utilized.